Silicone resins have been used in various industrial applications because of their thermal stability, dielectric properties, mechanical properties, chemical resistance and resistance to atmospheric deterioration. One such use is as an encapsulate for electronic devices, e.g., integrated circuit devices and hybrid integrated circuits. However, it has been found that in certain applications, e.g., where adhesion is required to a gold or tantalum surface and device processing subsequent to encapsulation includes a cleaning step in solvents such as Freon.RTM., the silicone encapsulate tends not to adhere well to the metal surface and further, often exhibits swelling and bleeding. At the present time there are no commercially available screen printable silicone resins which exhibit the desired adhesion to gold and tantalum surfaces especially when processing includes exposure of the encapsulated devices to certain Freon solvents. In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,564,562, issued Jan. 14, 1986, I have disclosed a modifier for silicone resins which eliminates the aforementioned problems and allows selective encapsulation over gold or tantalum surfaces by screen printing methods as well as other coating processes. While the formulation as set forth in my copending application achieves the desired result, the formulation exhibits a relatively short pot life making it difficult to use in a commercial manufacturing environment. I have now discovered a means for improving the pot life of that formulation from several hours to several months without affecting any of the other properties of the encapsulant. Further, it is believed that the solution for extending the pot life of the encapsulant described in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,564,562, issued Jan. 14, 1986, is also useful for extending the pot life of any silicone resin containing an active amine as one of the constituents in the formulation.